1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic transferring method of magnetically transferring information signals from a master information carrier to a magnetic recording medium, and to a magnetic transferring apparatus used for the method. The magnetic recording medium includes all media the whole or part of which is magnetically recordable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, hard disc drives and other magnetic recording/reproducing devices tend to achieve a higher storage density in order to realize a smaller size and larger capacity thereof. In such a higher storage density, the tracking servo technology of recording/reproducing magnetic heads plays an important role. In the current tracking servo technology, preformattedly recorded on a magnetic recording medium are information signals such as tracking servo signals, address signals and clock signals. A magnetic head reproduces these information signals and scans correctly the data on the track while checking and correcting the position itself.
These information signals become ones used for a reference in order that a magnetic head scans correctly the data on the track. Therefore, the information signals are required to be correctly positioned and provided with respect to a magnetic recording medium. Thus, a magnetic recording medium is required to have an excellent flatness or smoothness on the recording surface for information signals, and to have no micro-deposits at recording information signals.
As a method of preformattedly recording information signals on a magnetic recording medium, there is a magnetic transferring method in which information signals recorded on a master information carrier are collectively recorded by magnetic transfer on the magnetic recording medium. In such a magnetic transfer, the transfer from the master information carrier to the magnetic recording medium takes place in an adhering state. Thus, after magnetic transfer, it is necessary to separate the master information carrier and the magnetic recording medium which are in a state of adhering to each other.
In such a magnetic transfer, when the master information carrier and the magnetic recording medium have a smooth and flat adhering surface because of a higher storage density, the master information carrier and the magnetic recording medium are in a state of sticking strongly to each other, so that it is not easy to separate the master information carrier from the magnetic recording medium after magnetic transfer.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic transferring method capable of separating easily and reliably a master information carrier and a magnetic recording medium which are in a state of adhering to each other for magnetic transfer, after magnetic transfer, and provide a magnetic transferring apparatus used for the method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic transferring method capable of separating easily a master information carrier and a magnetic recording medium after magnetic transfer and manufacturing stably and at a good productivity in a short time the magnetic recording medium onto which information signals are magnetically transferred from the master information carrier, and provide a magnetic transferring apparatus used for the method.
Still other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.
The present invention, when summarized, includes a first step at which a master information carrier is overlapped on a magnetic recording medium in an adhering state, a second step at which in the above-mentioned adhering state, a pattern corresponding to information signals on the above-mentioned master information carrier is magnetically transferred to the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, a third step at which a urging force of urging the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium against each other is applied, while a gas under pressure is supplied between both the adhering surfaces of the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, and a forth step at which the above-mentioned urging force is released, and the above-mentioned gas under pressure is continued.
The present invention is preferably configured such that in the above-mentioned first step, the above-mentioned master information carrier is made opposite to the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, and after a gas at a first supplying pressure has been supplied between opposed surfaces of the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, the supplying pressure is made to be stopped to cause the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium to adhere to each other.
The present invention is more preferably configured such that the above-mentioned first supplying pressure is 0.1 through 1 kg/mm2.
The present invention is more preferably configured such that in the above-mentioned first step, the above-mentioned master information carrier is sucked to and held by a sucking pad, and in this holding state, the above-mentioned master information carrier is made to be opposite and close to the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, and after a gas at a first supplying pressure has been supplied through a central hole of the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium between opposed surfaces of the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium, the supplying pressure is made to be stopped and at the same time, a gas at the same sucking pressure as that of the above-mentioned sucking pad is sucked from opposed surfaces of the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium to cause the above-mentioned master information carrier and the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium to adhere to each other.
The present invention is more preferably configured such that in the above-mentioned third step, with the area of the central hole of the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium expressed as S, the urging force against the above-mentioned master information carrier as F, and an pressure of the gas mentioned above pressure for releasing the adhering as P4, there is set a relationship of Fxe2x89xa7P4xc3x97S.